Cupcakes
by icewingwolf
Summary: After their dinner and Cardfight date, Ibuki offers to bake Mamoru cupcakes. But does he know how to? Ibumamo


"Mamoru-san is there anything I can do?" Chrono asked. A week had passed since Tokoha had left for Europe and Shion was busy with family business, leaving only Chrono to help out with events for the Dragon Empire.

"No that should be it for today," The elder Anjou sibling replied. "Thank you for your help."

The red head nodded and headed on his way.

"Mamoru-chan, how about the two of us get a few drinks together," The Dragon Empire Branch Manager suggested as he gave the younger male a friendly slap on the back.

"No thanks," The teal haired male replied. "I don't want a repeat of what happened last time.

"Oh come on I promise I won't drink as much as I did," Ryutaro pleaded.

"I said no," his voice was firmed. "The last time we went drinking together you got us kicked out of the place for a month. Luckily I was sober enough to apologize."

"Sheesh I'm sorry about what happened," The spikey haired blonde had then sighed. "Anyway you've been busier than usual today.

The Dragon Empire Branch Manager did had a point. The place had been unusually pact and had kept the Dragon Empire clan leaders on feet throughout most of the day.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already promised to meet up with Ibuki for dinner and a Cardfight."

It wasn't too long before Mamoru had met up with Ibuki at the restaurant, whom had been waiting for him.

"…You're late," The albino muttered.

"Sorry about that," Mamoru replied. "I was kept busy at the Dragon Empire Branch."

Ibuki said nothing and headed on into the restaurant.

The two males had ate and were now about to Cardfight.

"Stand up vanguard!" Mamoru shouted. "Serrated Dracokid!"

"Stand up the vanguard" Ibuki also shouted. "Neon Messiah!"

They rode, called, and exchanged attacks and guards for the pass few turns.

"Generation Zone release!" Mamoru shouted. "Stride Generation, Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster 'Taiten!'"

He then proceeded to counterblasting a card and flipped a copy of Taiten faced up in the G zone. "Lady Battler of the Gravity Well retreats."

Ibuki placed the selected unit into the drop zone.

"I call Radiant Dragon and activate his skill to retire Sacrifice Messiah."

The albino then placed the other selected unit into the drop zone.

"I call Jannat and Nadel. Boosted by Garan Jannat attacks Arrester Messiah."

"No guard," he placed Arrester into the drop zone.

"Boosted by Serrated Blademaster Taiten attacks and becomes blazing, I also add Jannat to the soul to give my vanguard an additional five thousand power and draw one card." On Cray Blademaster 'Taiten' glowed with a fiery red aura as he gained the extra critical through his blaze and the power up from Jannat.

"Complete Guard," Ibuki responded with a perfect guard and placed a card from hand into the drop zone. Nullifying the attack.

"Triple drive, first no trigger, second no trigger, third check critical trigger, giving all effects to Radiant. Boosted by Nadel Radiant Dragon attacks the vanguard and since my vanguard is blazing he gains an additional two thousand for each of my opponent's open rear guard circles, since you have three he gains six thousand power."

"No guard. First check no trigger, second check heal trigger power to the vanguard and recover one damage."

"I end my turn."

"Stand and draw," Ibuki stood his units and drew a card.

"Generation zone release," he placed Destiny Dealer into the drop zone. "Stride Generation, Genesis Dragon, Flageolet Messiah. Stride skill I lock Dark Chameleon and I lock your Serrated Dracokid."

Both the selected units were each engulfed by dark red spheres.

"Sacrifice Messiah's skill activates lock." The unit was engulfed by a red sphere. "I give the extra three thousand to my vanguard and countercharge. "Then I call Lady Battler of the Gravity well, Arrester Messiah, and Asleep Messiah. Activating Lady Battler's skill, I lock Asleep Messiah." The selected unit was engulfed in a dark red sphere. "Lady Battler gains four thousand power. Arrester Messiah attacks the vanguard with his skill during this turn he gains two thousand power."

"Artpique guards." The selected guardian dissolved as it successfully blocked the attack.

"With Arrester's skill after it attacks it locks itself and I choose one rear guard from either player's backrow. I lock your Nadel." Both the selected units were engulfed in dark red spheres.

"Flageolet Messiah attacks the vanguard and I activate its skill." He flipped a card faced down in his damage zone and turned a copy of his G unit faced up in the G zone. "I unlock Sacrifice Messiah, Asleep Messiah, Arrester Messiah, and Dark Chameleon. When Dark chameleon is unlocked I countercharge." He flipped a card faced up. "With Flageolet's skillsince I unlocked one or more rear guards were unlock with its skill I get to omega lock both of your rear guards."

The dark spheres that the Kagerou units were in became even darker as they consume the units more.

"Three units were unlocked giving Flageolet an extra critical."

"No guard."

"Triple drive, first check draw trigger power to Arrester and draw, second check, critical trigger power to Arrester and critical to the vanguard, third check, no trigger."

"Damage trigger check, first draw trigger power to my vanguard and draw, second check, no trigger, third check heal trigger power to the vanguard and recover one damage."

"Boosted by Sacrifice Messiah Lady Battler attacks Radiant Dragon."

"No guard." Mamoru placed the attacked rearguard into the drop zone.

"With a boost from Asleep Messiah Arrester Messiah attacks the vanguard."

"Come from the future and protect me, Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin and with his skill Arrester Messiah retreats." The Griffin's eyes glowed as the attacking unit dissolved.

"I end my turn."

A few more turns had passed and the Cardfight was finally over.

"…If you don't mind I could bake you some cupcakes when I take you home," Ibuki suggested. Not long after their Cardfight had ended Ibuki had volunteered to walk home with him since Ibuki's place was not too far from Mamoru's.

"I didn't know you baked," Mamoru exclaimed. "Not that I mind."

Ibuki said nothing and had just kept walking.

Mamoru closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. _That's cute of you though._

"Get some rest while I bake," Ibuki said following Mamoru inside.

Mamoru nodded and laid on the couch while reading a magazine.

Going through the refrigerator Ibuki grabbed what he thought was needed along with stuff from the cabinets. To be honest Ibuki had never baked cupcakes before let along baked, but he had read a recipe on how to make them and was going to try and make them from memory and from scratch. About a half an hour later after he put the mix into the oven he pulled them out and let them cool for a bit, then only a few minutes later applied frosting to them.

"Here you go," Ibuki said as he brought over a plate of cupcakes.

Getting up the teal haired came over and grabbed one. "Thanks."

"How does it taste?" The albino asked seeing that his friend was taking a bite.

Mamoru's face scrunched as he chewed the cupcake and forced himself to swallow it followed by a force smile. "It tasted good."

 _That tasted horrible._


End file.
